


Washed Away

by Labradoodles_and_Muffins



Series: Story Challenge [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But don't let that fool you, Gen, No one dies in this, They're just already dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labradoodles_and_Muffins/pseuds/Labradoodles_and_Muffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And there they sit, for hours, two people who have lost their closest friends at too young an age and who will always carry them around wherever they go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washed Away

**Author's Note:**

> Story Challenge Prompt - Rain

Tiny pellets of water beat off her skin but she's too tired and too cold to notice any more. She's been standing in the same spot for so long that it feels like she cannot move. She keeps staring straight ahead, afraid to blink. If she turns away and he's not there with his bright smile, this will all be real and she doesn't want it to be. It can't be. He was always there, eternal in his cheer and his love. Now they are saying that he is gone.

They walk past with pity on their faces and though she cannot see it, she knows there is also worry. She hasn't moved for over a day, it's clear that they think she has lost herself. This thought no longer fazes her because it is true. She has lost herself in the rain because reality is too harsh for her to deal with any longer.

A single person touches her shoulder and it's all she needs for the tears to silently roll down her cheeks. Instead of shying away or trying to talk, he only crouches down next to her and stares ahead in silence. He knows how it feels to see the names carved into the rock and not want to believe. He knows that there are no words that can help, that time is needed to get through this.

And there they sit, for hours, two people who have lost their closest friends at too young an age and who will always carry them around wherever they go. It's just two people, their memories and the rain that falls down, constantly, washing away the warmth that those people brought to their lives.


End file.
